Ikuto The Cat
by flwoingstar
Summary: Amu wasn't necessarily sure why she kept him around after she found out his secret, but whenever she thought about him leaving something pulled at her heart. She wanted him to stay, even if he was a cat/man.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! There will be a Chapter 2 and I am working on I missed you, so don't kill me! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Amuto would have already happened if I did. **

Amu walked hurriedly, the cold air chilling her bones through her light jacket. A light mewing could be heard from the alley way nearby. She stopped, her pink tresses bouncing. "What was that?" She asked no one in particular, venturing farther in to the darkness, she peered in. A small navy blue cat looked up at her, midnight blue orbs staring at her intently. Noticing no collar, she picked up the small kitten holding it against her. He seemed so frail, so skinny and small. "Poor thing!" Amu couldn't resist, she had to take the kitten home. Continuing her trek back home she held the kitten close to her, making sure she provided it enough heat so he wouldn't be cold. She reached her small apartment taking out her keys with one hand and supporting the kitten with the other. She hurried inside, shutting the door behind her. Putting the kitten down on her welcome mat, she scoured the house looking for some suitable food for her starving new pet. She finally discovered some left over sardines, in which she placed in front of the obedient kitten who hadn't moved an inch. Noticing the food, the kitten pounced for the sardines stuffing the fish, tail first, down. Amu chuckled, and picked up the empty sardine box. She picked up the kitten taking him to the bathroom. Sensing what was coming, the kitten thrashed about, scratching and biting Amu who yelped in pain. She placed the dirty cat in the clean water, making sure he stayed secure. After lots of pain and scratches, the kitten sparkled. Amu, tired out of her wits, passed out on her bed. The newly cleaned animal hopped on to the pink, queen sized bed and curled up next to Amu. The light streamed through her window, waking her up instantly. She felt arms surround her, and a tan shirtless chest engulfing her vision. Her face heated up, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire. Amu then realized something, how did this guy get in her bed? She yelped quickly distancing herself from the naked man, quickly checking herself to make sure she wasn't naked herself. She was fully clothed, still wearing her outfit from the night before. Memories came rushing back in to her head. The kitten, where was that kitten? She slowly turned her head back to the man who was still fast asleep. Maybe he knew something. "Hello, hello, hellooooo? WAKE UP!" Amu shook the man, noticing that his hair was the same color as the cat she had taken in the night before. The man slowly rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, my strawberry." The man smirked swinging his legs over the bed, he grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHERE'S MY KITTEN?" She asked, pissed off at the mans easy going attitude.

"Hello, the name's Ikuto, and I am your kitten."

**R&amp;R for cat Ikuto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sort of like this chapter.. Jealous Ikuto is always so adorable! I updated I Missed You so DON'T KILL ME! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does...**

"That's not possible!" Amu said backing away slowly.

"But yet it is." Ikuto moved forward trapping her against a wall. "Amu-koi." Her face turned bright red, and she looked away trying to hide the blush unsuccessfully. Iktuo laughed, backing away. "So are you going to make breakfast, I'm starving!" Amu snapped her attention back to Ikuto. Her blush gone, she stepped toward him slowly, poking him.

"You," poke "expect me," poke "to make you" poke "breakfast" poke "after I" poke "let you" poke "stay in my house?" She was about to poke him one more time when he caught her finger, eyes staring in to hers, when suddenly he shrunk. No longer was their, the perverted, naked Ikuto before her, but a very cute baby kitten. Amu originally turned away, but she snuck a peek at the navy blue kitten. He looked up at her with bright midnight blue orbs, mewing, while he plopped himself down on the ground. Amu tried to resist, but before she knew it she was down on her knees hugging the little kitten. "God, why does such a cute little kitten have to be such a pervert!" She sighed snuggling her face against the fur ball. "I'll be right back!" Amu hurried in to her kitchen pouring a cup of milk in a low container, and bringing a can of sardines. She placed the food down in front of her, and the kitten slowly made it's way over to Amu. He sniffed the food than dug in whole-heartedly. After he finished, he morphed back in to a human, fully clothed this time, wiping the excess milk off his face. Amu was turned away, still making her breakfast when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Amu-koi it was delicious." Ikuto murmured in to her ear. She screamed.

"Ikuto! Don't you dare do that again! Pervert." She huffed an turned around to her cooking. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, must be her friends. She hurried to the door, stepping over her sisters shoes which were layed out haphazardly. She flung the door open with a bang.

"Amu-chan!" Rima pounced on the pinkette, hugging the living daylights out if her. Amu hissed in pain, clutching her scratched up arm.

"Since when did you have cats, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked, appearing behind his girlfriend. As if called by a mysterious force, Ikuto the cat showed up. His blue fur was tousled and he ran up to Amu. He nuzzled against her foot which earned him a glare from Rima. Nagihiko looked at the cat, obviously he was bewildered. "Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" Nagihiko wondered, something was peculiar about that cat. Amu nodded.

"They love animals, and Ami's at a reasonable age." Amu affirmed, if they knew about Ikuto the cat's transformation, they will no doubt kick the boy out.

"Is Tadase-kun with you?" Nagihiko shook his head. Ikuto looked up from his staring contest with Rima and listened in on their conversation. "I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how he's doing?" Amu looked out her door, trying to find the blonde head.

"Do you miss him?" Nagihiko asked teasingly. Amu blushed bright red, Ikuto growled. He hadn't even met Tadase and yet he hated him already.

"N-no!" Amu replied, slightly yelling her words from shock.

"Amu?" A blond head poked through the door. "What's going on?" Tadase asked walking in. Ikuto looked at the blonde kid then back at Amu. He extended his claws and pounced.

**R&amp;R for Amuto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyyyyy! Long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I came back with some more Amuto fluffiness! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara...**

"Aghhh!" Tadase groaned, trying to no avail in getting the blue cat off of his face. Amu gasped and Rima looked shell-shocked.

"Ikuto! Get off of Tadase-kun's head right now!" The cat slowly detached one paw, and when Amu nodded strictly, he pulled off the other one. Amu rushed over to the bleeding blonde boy, examining his wounds at close proximity. Ikuto growled menacingly and clawed at the boys leg. "I'm sorry Tadase-kun, I didn't know he was that disobedient." Amu shot Ikuto a glare before guiding Tadase to the kitchen to get his wounds bandaged up. Rima followed soon after and Nagihiko was left with the violent kitten.

"Wow, Ikuto you are quite protective." The cat growled at the violet haired man. Nagihiko only chuckled, not at all threatened by the kitten. He squatted down, looking Ikuto in the eyes. "I know you have a secret, and Amu-chan may or may not know, but I'm going to find out." With that, Nagihiko went and followed Rima into the kitchen. Ikuto plopped down, what was up with that violet haired kid? He looked at Amu, her face was extremely close to Tadase and he was blushing bright red. Ikuto narrowed his eyes, that blonde kid was so infuriating. He walked over quickly rubbing his neck against Amu's ankle. She looked down at him, tearing her gaze from Tadase. Ikuto looked back at her, midnight blue eyes shining he mewed quietly. Her eyes turned to hearts and she leaned down next to him.

"AGHHHHH! You're so CUTE! Fine, I'll forgive you this time but if you ever pounce on any of my friends ever again, I will give you to an animal shelter!" Amu threatened, even though her heart hurt when she thought of Ikuto leaving. Ikuto nodded furiously, the thought of living with a bunch of filthy mammals scared him to wits end. She picked him up, cuddling him against her chest. He purred, rubbing against her. Tadase, now with bandages on his face, sat down on the leather couch. He inched away from Ikuto when Amu joined him. The blue cat glared menacingly at the blonde. Tadase looked away. Amu was already deep in a conversation with Rima and they talked animatedly. Amu waved her hands enthusiastically, often almost hitting Ikuto who ducked.

"So, Amu, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Rima asked, interrupting Amu's story. The pinkette seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Of course Rima!" Ikuto perked up at the sound of going outside and started to paw at Amu's shirt. "Hmm?" Amu looked down at the blue cat in her arms and the little cat gave her a pleading look. She gave him a questioning glance, and ended the conversation with Rima. "I'll be right back!" She grabbed the blue cat and dragged him along to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. "So… WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Amu asked, annoyed. Ikuto shifted, this time wearing clothes, and he smirked at her.

"I want to go shopping with you." He responded haughtily. Amu looked at him with disbelief and, snapping out of her daze, shook her head rapidly.

"There is no way I'm letting you come with me!" She yelled at him and he just smirked back at her.

"Oh, you are, because I can just walk out there right now and tell all of them that you've been living with a grown man." Amu tried to keep it cool but her panicked fidgeting gave her away. Finally, with a snarl she gave in.

"I hate you." Her voice dripped venom as she abruptly opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Who were you having a conversation with?" Rima asked, she had heard two voices and was curious in who might've been talking to Amu. Amu hesitated before plastering a grin on her face.

"No one, just myself." She replied, not daring to look into Rima's eyes. The blonde narrowed her eyes and was prepared to interrogate Amu if it wasn't for Nagihiko.

"Rima, calm down. She has the right to her privacy." Nagihiko placed his hand on his girlfriends arm and she noticeably calmed. Tadase was observing the spectacle with immense curiosity. Amu caught Tadase's eye and they both blushed at the sudden eye-contact. Rima noticed the pair's exchange and formulated a plan in her head.

"I'm sorry Amu, but we have to go!" Rima quickly grabbed Nagihiko's hand and sprinted out the door. Amu looked curiously at the running couple. Tadase awkwardly smiled at Amu, a little bit more at ease that Ikuto was gone. Amu smiled at him, totally oblivious to the midnight blue eyes watching them.

"How have you been Hinamori-san?" Tadase curtly asked, smiling kindly at the flustered pinkette.

"I-I've been well." She replied, stuttering a bit before looking away.

"That's good, I missed you."

"I m-missed you too." Amu blushed again, a deep red painting her cheeks. Tadase was blushing too, his cheeks rivaling Amu's. He checked his watch, suprise written all over his face before he stood up abruptly. Amu looked at him curiously.

"I have to go, but I will visit you soon Hinamori-san!" He yelled before running out of the already open door. Amu could barely utter a goodbye before Tadase was no longer in pinkette sighed and stood up, she closed the door and locked it. A blue haired man slid out of his hiding place, managing to stay out of the girls range of vision. He slunk around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist abruptly.

"Amu." He breathed down her neck and she shivered.

"Let me go you pervert!" She tried to push him away but his hold on her was tight. She struggled a bit more before she finally had to resort to her secret weapon. Amu went limp in Ikuto's arms, and refused to move.

"Amu?" The girl still didn't move. "Amu?" Not moving. Ikuto started to panic, he shook the girl repeatedly but she didn't respond. Her eyes were fluttered closed, and her chest was barely moving. Ikuto quickly swept the girl up in his arms and hurried to her bedroom, he placed her down in a flurry and examined her. He hovered his hand above her lips and felt her small intakes of breath and the slow exhales. She was breathing far too slowly. When Ikuto turned away, about to call a doctor, she sprung up.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Amu laughed as Ikuto whirled around.

"Amu? You're not dying?" Ikuto was bewildered. This girl had tricked him and she had the nerve to continue chuckling. "Oh, you are so going to pay!" He tackled her onto the bed and hugged her close.

"IKUTO! Get off me!" She squealed as he tickled her. He smirked at her laughing face as he tickled her more. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-can't b-breath." She gasped in enormous breaths of air when Ikuto let her go. "Never do that again!" She glared at Ikuto who innocently stared back at her.

"Please, I was just teaching you a lesson about tricking me." He smirked at her angry expression. "Now, before you die on me again, I'm hungry!"

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLO! I haven't updated in a while but I was working on my other story... I'M SO SORRY! But I updated now, so all's good right? I loved this chapter... SO much fluff. I won't be able to update for two weeks because of camp... *continuously bows* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

"IKUTO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amu screamed as Ikuto, fully naked, walked around the house. She was blushing furiously as she grabbed his clothes from the ground. She had woken up to his bare back in her face. She had obviously screamed and he has chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, you are still not use to seeing me naked, are you? You should like seeing such a beautiful man in front of you." Amu blushed bright red and threw his clothing at him. He only chuckled.

"In your dreams, Ikuto." She looked away. "Now, hurry and change, were leaving soon." Ikuto smirked before putting on his clothing then morphing into a kitten. They had made an agreement that Ikuto had to put on clothes before morphing so when he reverted back to a human he would be fully clothed. Amu grabbed her cat leash from the counter nearby and clipped it onto Ikuto's neck. The blue cat nuzzled her hand, and licked her. She pulled away, blushing and grabbing for the handle of the leash. Ikuto started to pull towards the door and Amu quickly followed her impatient cat. "Ikuto! Stop pulling." The blue cat responded by pulling harder. Amu pulled back, leading to a full on tug of war between the two.

"Uh, Amu?" Rima approached her struggling friend with caution. Amu looked up quickly before stopping her pulling.

"Rima! Good to see you!" She smiled, giving a quick glare to Ikuto who cat smirked in response. Rima gave a questioning look at her friend and Amu quickly gave her a _don't even ask_ look. Rima nodded and grabbed the pinkette's hand dragging her towards the city.

Ikuto's POV

I felt a strong tugging at my neck as Rima suddenly pulled Amu into a store. Unable to resist the collar I was literally dragged into the small thrift shop. Amu looked shell shocked as she stared at all of the goods around her. There were bubble necklaces, crop tops, and lots of shoes. Rima was already rushing all around the place and Amu began to pull on my collar. She looked so excited I just couldn't resist following her. Not that I'd ever tell her I was happy to see her excited.

"Rima, look!" Amu pointed excitedly at a beautiful bag. It was completely black with stripes of blue and pink all over it, white x's attached the straps. I kitten smiled at her choice of accessories, the blue looked exactly like my hair and the pink like hers.

"That's so cute!" Rima ran over to look at the bag and frowned. "Look at this price. It's ridiculous!" Amu walked over and quickly scanned the tag. She jumped back in horror. After the whole bag incident, Amu had shopped for one more hour and with Rima they had bought nearly half of the store. Despite having bought several beautiful things, Amu still longed for the bag of her dreams and gave one last longing look at it before walking out of the store. I watched the whole dramatic scene in close proximity, seeing how Amu had fallen in love with the bag I desperately wanted to buy it for her. I just wanted to see her smile for some reason. Making up my mind to come back to the store later in human form, I was dragged back to Amu's house.

Amu's POV

As soon as Rima was gone, Ikuto was back to being a human.

"Gosh, I hate being a cat for long periods of time." As he stretched his shirt unknowingly rode upwards and I looked away, a bright blush painting my face. Apparently Ikuto noticed this and he walked closer to me without me knowing.

"What Amu-koi? Do you want me to take off my clothes?" He breathed down my neck and I shivered.

"N-no, pervert!" I shoved Ikuto in the chest but he didn't move.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He laughed, letting me go and walking away. I blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible.

"I-I hate you." I yelled after him, but he just smirked.

"No you don't Amu-koi. You _love_ me." He chuckled as my face turned a deeper red.

"N-no, I don't." I tried to sound confident but my voice trembled. "You're so mean Ikuto." Ikuto smirked at my childish expression.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you slip past this time, but next time I'm expecting you to tell me you love me with all your heart." He chuckled so I punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow Amu-koi. That hurt." I just arrogantly smiled and walked away, feeling extremely proud of myself.

Nagihiko's POV

Some people call it stalking, but I call it "observing your friends house to make sure she's not in any danger from her mysterious cat." I zoomed in on her window with my binoculars, and saw a man. Not just any man, but a man with the same blue hair as the kitten Amu has. Amu was walking away and her back was towards the man, but in an instant the guy was gone. I zoomed in even more and saw in the place of where the guy just stood was the kitten. What the… Was the man the kitten also? Wait, that isn't possible, Nagihiko you're getting way too far ahead of yourself!

"There you are Nagi!" I turned around to find my adorable girlfriend behind me. Rima was red-faced and panting, she had little sweat droplets on her forehead too. I tried to hold back a chuckle at her flushed appearance. "Do you know how impossible you are to find?" She leaned over heaving and I patted her head. Rima looked up, as in noticing where we were, and then she saw my binoculars. I knew by then I was pretty screwed. "What are you doing at Amu's house, Nagi?" She raised one of her eyebrows and shot me a death glare.

"N-nothing… I swear, nothing!" I was sweating profusely now and I knew what it looked like.

"You peeping good-for-nothing!" And with that she kicked me into the sky. I knew it.

Rima's POV

Ugh, that Nagihiko. Honestly, peeping on Amu. I even spent so long looking for him. I sighed, I guess it wasn't in his character to be peeping. Huh, I guess I shouldn't have kicked him. Oh well. I picked up the binoculars and noticed that there was a little camera attached to it. I clicked on the play button and saw that it was the same camera that Nagihiko used to film my birthday. I watched the film over and laughed as Amu accidentally tripped and fell face-first into the cake. The camera started shaking and I knew that Nagihiko was probably shaking with laughter. I giggled when Yaya slipped on some cake icing and face planted into the ground. The rest was just a blur as a full out cake throwing war started and some icing got on the camera.

"Now, where is it?" I looked up from behind the bush to see a man, oddly his hair was the same color as Amu's cat. I found this interesting so I obviously followed him. He walked around for a while in an aimless wander but he finally stopped in front of the shop Amu and I went to. He walked in there and in five minutes he was back out, but this time he was holding the bag Amu wanted. He had a triumphant look on his face and he quickly walked away. I trailed him quietly. He took a left right before Amu's house and I followed him until he stopped in front of a house.

"Utau, open the door." A blonde girl about Kukai's age peeked out of the door and squealed.

"IKUTO!" She grabbed him and dragged him into the house. I looked at the door questionably. Wasn't Ikuto Amu's cat's name? I deemed the man and the cat a/n animal/person of interest and walked back to Amu's house. I retrieved the binoculars, stealthily hidden in the bushes. I guess I will investigate more tomorrow.

Ikuto's POV

I knew the girl was following me, I could tell just from the scent. I quickly walked to Utau's house, I knew she would welcome me. I was tad bit worried when she screamed my name, Rima might be suspicious. Nagihiko and Rima were now both suspicious of me, it could blow my cover.

"Ikuto, are you here to stay for good!" My sister clung onto my arm and I tried to shake her off.

"No Utau, you know I don't belong to anyone." Lie, I belonged to Amu.

"But Ikuto! I'm your sister!" She whined. I groaned, she could be such a handful.

"Ikuto?" My mother figure was at the top of the stairs and I gave her a quick wave.

"I'm just back to retrieve my violin." I didn't want to bother her. My mother came down the stairs and gave me a hug.

"I missed you Ikuto." She whispered. I smiled and patted her head.

"I missed you too, but I have to leave. I don't want to burden you." I slowly removed her arms and grabbed my violin from the music room.

"You're never a burden, Ikuto. You are always welcome here." My mother said as I opened the door. I turned back to give her a sad smile.

"Bye Mom." I walked into the open doorway.

"Bye." I closed the door.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Come here kitty kitty!" Amu was yelling everywhere and I smiled at her worried expression. She was so cute sometimes.

"Right here! And I'm no kitty kitty." I responded as I walked up to her. She crashed into me with a hug.

"You had me so worried there Ikuto! Don't go off on your own." I was surprised to have tears stain my shirt. It was nice having someone worry about me other than my family.

"Yeah, I won't."

**R&amp;R! Hope to update sometime in 3 weeks...**


	5. Chapter 5

***does a little dance* I UPDATED! WOOT! I haven't updated in forever.. i feel really bad about that.. First, I had camp. Then, I had to go to Wisconsin. AND LASTLY, I JUST HAD NO TIME... So, I APOLOGIZE.. I should've updated more often.. *starts crying* Well... there's a lot of stuff in this chapter so i guess it's okay... I HOPE YOU ENJOY, and don't forget to R&amp;R! (Also, check out the poll on my profile! It's going to deem what story I'm going to do next.. So, please vote!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara... WHYYYY?**

Amu's POV

Ikuto was grounded. He wasn't allowed to leave my house and I told him that I wouldn't take him on walks anymore. He wasn't really happy about it, but it serves him right for making me worry.

"Ikuto! Could you get me that pan over there please." I nodded my head towards the dishwasher and the giant pan in it. Ikuto, begrudgingly, picked it up and handed it to me. I smiled and said thank you, and he slumped back into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Amuuuuuuuuu, this is so BORING!" Ikuto whined as he watched me cook. I just smirked at him, and stuck my tongue out. He slumped down in his seat even more and I giggled at his tortured expression. "You're so evil, Amuuuuuuuuuuu…" Ikuto slammed his head on the counter and groaned. I just kept on cooking.

Rima's POV

I saw a tuft of blue hair and zoomed in on my binoculars. The person moved and I cursed under my breath. Why couldn't I get one look at the mysterious cat? Amu was giggling as she cooked and her mouth began to move. She was either talking to her cat or her cat that was secretly: A MAN! What's wrong with me? I'm spending my perfectly good Saturday spying on my best friend… I seriously need to get my priorities straight. Suddenly, the bushes started to shake and I thought I was a goner for good, but it was just Nagihiko.

"Oh, hey Rima! I haven't seen you since you kicked me into the sky!" I shot him a glare. "Now what might you be doing in Amu-chan's beautiful bushes?" He asked, staring at the binoculars in my hands. I shot him another deadly glare and he flinched. I went back to staring at the window and when Nagihiko saw where my attention was he sighed, and I, knowing what he meant, nodded at him. Somehow we could communicate through body language and sighing, but I guess that's just a thing that comes with dating. "Scoot over." I moved a little to the side and Nagihiko plopped himself down next to me. "Now do you realize why kicking me into the sky was totally unreasonable?" Nagihiko looked at me, and I just rolled my eyes. "So, any clues?" Nagihiko asked, and I handed over the binoculars.

"I saw a bit of blue hair, but I couldn't get a good look. Amu-chan seems to be talking with someone but I can't figure out who!" I replied and Nagihiko nodded as he looked through the binoculars.

"Ah! I see something!" Nagihiko rotated the lens so he could see more and he smiled wildly. "I knew it!" The suspense was killing me, so I ripped the binoculars from his hands. I zoomed in on the window and I saw a man's back. He was the man I saw earlier, and also the reason I was here! I quickly told Nagihiko the story and he nodded. "I knew something was fishy as soon as Amu showed that cat to us! But… What now, Rima?" I looked at Nagihiko, and a menacing glint shone in my eyes.

"We confront Amu!"

Amu's POV

As I finished the last bits of dinner, Ikuto came over to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. I, of course, had a spaz attack and managed to him in the face with a hot spoon. Ikuto flinched away, but something caught his eye in the window. He glared at it for a while but I soon dragged his attention away when I approached him with a cold rag. I dabbled where the spoon had hit his face and he put his hand over mine.

"Amu-koi." He whispered, and I blushed. I handed him the rag and he gave me a pout. "I wanted you to keep dabbing my face though…" He smirked at my flustered expression and took the rag. I quickly grabbed the food from the counter and placed it on the table. Ikuto helped me with the other items and soon we were having a decent conversation at the dinner table (well, at least what is decent with Ikuto). All of the decency went crashing downhill when I asked him to pass the peas. "What if I don't want to 'pass the peas?'" He smirked at my pissed off expression.

"Pass the peas Ikuto." I grinded my teeth together when the blue cat just held it farther away from me.

"No." Ikuto responded, grinning at me. I flushed with anger. Grabbing his arm, I tried to pull myself farther so I could get the bowl. Ikuto gracefully passed the bowl to his other arm. I ran around the rectangular table, and tried to grab the bowl again. Ikuto simply stood up and held it high above his head, miraculously not making any peas fall on the ground. He paraded around me as I desperately tried to get a grasp on the bowl.

"Give me the bowl IKUTO!" I shrieked in frustration and Ikuto giggled (yes, he giggled, but evilly). I glared at him and decided that there was only one thing left to do. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, I took out my secret weapon and walked back to where Ikuto was standing. He saw what I was holding but thought nothing of it, for what would anyone do with a simple whistle? Oh no, he didn't know did he? This was a special whistle, one made specially for cats. I grinned maniacally, successfully creeping Ikuto out a little, before raising the whistle to my lips. A high pitched sound came out and Ikuto dropped the bowl. I dove for it, grasping it firmly with my hands. Ikuto was clasping his ears in pain, he dropped to the ground in a fetal position. I held the pea bowl up in the air. I HAD WON! (A.N. For once *rolls eyes*) (Amu: Shut up.)

Ikuto's POV

While Amu celebrated her victory with that smirk of hers, I glared menacingly at the evil device that had caused my demise. That stupid whistle! It was orange and looked just as innocent as it was evil. I was busy coming up with ways to destroy it when Amu sauntered over taking a big scoop out of the peas and placing it on her plate. She was giggling at my annoyed expression, which just made more annoyed. Suddenly, an evil idea came forth into my mind. One that would make her wipe that dumb smile straight off her face. As soon as Amu took a bite of the peas, I began my plan.

"Heh." I fake laughed and Amu's attention went straight towards me. "HeheheheheheheheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" I laughed menacingly as Amu flinched backwards in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Amu asked, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Because I spit in that bowl." I pointed at the pea bowl. "And you just ate my spit." Amu looked at me, her mouth gaping. I sat there and smirked secretly at her mortified expression.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu launched up from her seat, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She grabbed the closest cup and filled it full of water, she then proceeded to gurgle it in her mouth before spitting it out. I laughed evilly the whole time she was freaking out.

Amu's POV

After that horrifying incident (in which I shared spit with Ikuto *shivers*), I lay in bed Ikuto sleeping on the floor. He had decided that he would stay in human form tonight and, despite my pleads, he refused to change back. It was near the midnight when Ikuto suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at him like he was some deranged mental patient, and he just grinned even more.

"Oi Amu?" He managed to choke out in between his laughs.

"What?" I responded, still thinking he had gone mad.

"I didn't actually spit in the bowl." Ikuto then proceeded to break into another round of hysterical laughter as I screamed at him about being an immature dimwit.

**R&amp;R FOR FASTER CHAPTERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS. HERE HAVE A CHAPTER AND I WILL POST ANOTHER ONE SOON AND I SWEAR I'VE ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON IT AND A HOLIDAY SPECIAL TOO. SO, PLEASE STAY TUNED. AND I'M SO SORRYYYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Sadly. **

Amu's POV

"So Rima, what's up?" I asked. Rima smiled at me menacingly, and I shivered. "W-whats wrong?"

"Well, you see Amu. I was just kind of wondering….." Ikuto was strutting nearby in kitty form, and he was quickly snatched up by the short blonde haired demon. "Is Ikuto the kitty cat, actually a human being?" Rima shoved Ikuto in my face, and I licked my lips nervously. How did she find out?

"Oh, is she right Amu-chan?" Oh right, her boyfriend was some type of evil detective. Nagihiko sauntered over to us, lifting Rima up by her armpits then sitting down, placing Rima on his lap. Rima blushed bright red, and the little couple moment was the perfect distraction. I grabbed Ikuto from Rima's grip, which had faltered, and sprinted. I should've known it wouldn't have worked. I ran away from the park that Rima and I had met up in, and ran down the street, narrowly missing being hit by a bicyclist. The man yelled at me, but I didn't pay attention. I knew the demon couple, they would use this against me to do their bidding. Ikuto mewed in my arms, snuggling deeper into my shirt, he didn't seem to care that we were found out. Stupid cat. I gave a quick look behind me, only to find Rima right on my heels. I turned back with a shriek only to be met with Nagihiko hopping ninja style out of a tree to stop me. I crashed onto the purple haired boy, squeezing Ikuto between us, and Rima, unable to stop her mad dash, landed on top of me adding further weight to our dog pile. We all groaned simultaneously. I was about to stand up when Rima locked her arms around me in a suffocating embrace. It would've been all moey if I wasn't dying from loss of oxygen.

"We know your secret Amu, there is no hiding any more." Dang it. I knew this was going to happen. Why'd I have to be friends with the most perceptive people alive?

"R-rima, could you let go of me?" Rima released her death lock, and I rubbed the red mark beginning to form on my neck. "Alright. I admit it. This cat," I gestured at Ikuto, "is a man. BUT IT'S OKAY! I was planning on keeping this a secret from my parents, anyway, Ikuto won't transform unless I tell him too."

"We're not worried about your parents reaction! We're worried about you Amu! For all you know, this crazy cat man thing could secretly be a perverted maniac who's just using your body!" Nagihiko said, he glared at Ikuto who bared his teeth back.

"Ikuto's perfectly harmless! He's never tried to hurt me before. Anyway, why aren't you guys completely astonished by the fact Ikuto's a cat/man breed?"

"Oh please Amu, if he hasn't hurt you now, then who knows about later? We've also witnessed a bunch of weird stuff in our lifetime. I mean.. Have you seen Tadase's issues?" Rima responded, lifting one of her eyebrows.

"He won't hurt me! Right, Ikuto? I mean, his claws grow slowly and when we're alone he's usually in human form!" I replied, giving a pointed look at the cat. "Anyway, we have to go! Don't tell anyone about this! I'll see you later!" I scooped Ikuto up into my arms, before dashing away.

"WAIT AMU!" Rima tried yelling after me but I was already gone.

Nobody's POV

"Gosh darn it. We need to make her understand!" Rima shouted at Nagihiko. The boy hugged his girlfried, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she threw a fit. "SHE'S GOING TO GET HURT!" Rima shouted as she banged her hands against Nagihiko's chest.

"Rima, it's okay. She'll understand eventually."

"It's not okay! Nagihiko, it'll be too late by then!"

"No. No it's okay, she'll be fine. She's strong."

"He's going to break her."

"I highly doubt she'll fall for someone at this point."

"You're right Nagihiko. She won't fall for him now, she already has."

Meanwhile...

Tadase's POV

I walked along the sidewalk, a freezing wind brushed my face. I looked to my left and was delighted to see Amu. Her pink hair danced in the wind as an angry tick mark appeared on her forehead. She still looked beautiful angry though. I was about to call her name out when I noticed a taller figure next to the pinkette. He had midnight blue hair, midnight blue eyes, and a scheming smirk. Amu was yelling at him and he just smiled, saying something that made her blush. A weird feeling started to spread from the pit of my stomach, a sinking feeling. I watched as Amu looked away, her face was bright red and growing redder still. I thought I was the only one who could trigger this reaction in her. Jealousy boiled up and I felt myself tense up. I wanted to show this newcomer that Amu was mine, and only mine. Before I could go over there and scare the other guy away the two disappeared into some bushes nearby. I hurried over to where the two disappeared and almost bumped into Amu who was holding the cat that attacked me earlier.

"Tadase!" I noticed how she nervously looked down at her cat, something was up. "How long have you been here?" Yep, something's definitely fishy around here.

"Not long." I lied, if she didn't want to tell me her secret then I just have to find out by myself.

"Oh…. So how's your summer been?" She asked awkwardly.

"It's been well, how about you?" I replied, short and sweet. She wouldn't suspect me if I started snooping a little later.

"I was just hanging out with this little guy. Talking about him, how's your injuries? I'm sorry about that, by the way." She said calmly enough. I could still see some tension in her shoulders.

"I'm fine, it healed really quickly and there was no scar." I responded, instinctively touching my head. The cat started to growl at me and Amu looked down worriedly at him. "Is he okay?" Amu murmured something, not exactly answering my question but still raising some red flags.

"Sorry Tadase, I got to go! I'll catch up with you later!" Before I could even utter a single word, the pinkette was gone.

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
